


5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 (The Colour of Blood)

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darkfic, M/M, i'll use the american spelling for colour when hell freezes over, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: They say blood tastes like iron. That's a lie.28. the language of blood





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been obsessed with this song by Aurora called [5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (Murder Song)](https://youtu.be/jTwdGRHl5Mw) for quite some time. This is sort of my take on that concept. 
> 
>  

 

Steve Rogers is a good son.

He kisses his mother goodbye every morning before leaving for work and texts her when he gets there. He always wears that awful knitted scarf she made him, even though he probably hates it (or maybe he actually loves it). He never forgets her birthday, never lets her go to the cemetery alone.

 

* * *

 

_Five._

_They say blood tastes like iron. That's a lie._

 

* * *

 

Steve Rogers is a good person.

He smiles at people when he passes them on the street, and once he bought an ice cream for a little boy who had just dropped his on the sidewalk. He helps old ladies cross the road and holds the elevator door when he sees someone running towards it and he does all this other ridiculously little things that make Bucky's heart ache.

 

* * *

 

_Four._

_It tastes like blood, bitter and salty and irresistible._

 

* * *

 

Steve Rogers is a good teacher.

He arrives at school well before he should, and spends the time before class looking down at the courtyard from his window. Bucky has seen him breaking up a fight more than once. Sometimes, he opens the windows and smokes a cigarette, even though he knows he shouldn't. Everyone is probably just too disarmed by his general kindness to reproach him. Or maybe they enjoy the view just as much as Bucky.

 

* * *

 

_Three._

_But it's more about the colour than the taste._

 

* * *

 

Steve Rogers has flaws, too, and that's good: they make him more real.

He has a temper (maybe that's why he's so gentle when he's calm), and all of his pencils have tooth marks on them. Also, considering that number of times Bucky has seen him going out with some woman and returning home alone, he must be really bad at dating.

 

* * *

 

_Two._

_There's nothing quite as red as blood._

 

* * *

 

Steve Rogers is a good victim.

He lets out a small surprised gasp when he feels Bucky's hand on his shoulder and the cold knife sliding against his throat. He falls to his knees and brings his shaking hands to his own neck, where the blood is red and hot and flowing endlessly. Bucky catches him from behind and holds him close to his chest as he cries and calls for help, listening as his heart gets slower and slower and finally stops beating.

 

* * *

 

_One._

_Love, passion, danger: that's what red says._

 

* * *

 

The blood makes its way through the grooves between the tiles, drawing a black and red chessboard on the floor.

Bucky wonders what Steve's students will say tomorrow, when he doesn't show up. He wonders what his mom will think when he doesn't return home tonight. He wonders if any of the people Steve was kind to will recognize him when his photo appears in the newspapers.

 

* * *

 

_Zero._

_For Bucky red is the colour of release._

 

* * *

 

Steve was too good for this world.

Bucky just made sure to protect him from the evil that would have surely hurt him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com).


End file.
